


summer evening

by evenmyneck (stopmopingstarthoping)



Series: Hope's FE3H Smut Fics [11]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Sensuality, Trans Claude von Riegan, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping/pseuds/evenmyneck
Summary: Lorenz gives in to a craving.Lorenz and Claude, their own back yard, after a party.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan
Series: Hope's FE3H Smut Fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571464
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	summer evening

**Author's Note:**

> Claude is trans in this fic, and the words clit and folds are used to describe his anatomy. Please read at your comfort. Thanks!

Their friends have gone home, and Lorenz sighs happily, if a bit tiredly. Their small but well-kept yard had been perfect for this little gathering; it's so rewarding, he thinks, to spend time with people they both enjoy. And yet.

Lorenz has been distracted the entire time. Little glances across the way, little moments stopping back into the kitchen at the same time, catching a particularly charming smile directed at a guest. Normally such things would make Lorenz simply more fond. But not today. 

He is thirsty. He is hungry. And all the delicate salads and sugary lemonade they have made won't satisfy him. 

His gaze flicks over to his husband, handsome and relaxed as always, dark waves springing into tighter curls with the heat and humidity. Lorenz feels a bead of sweat roll down his own back, under his shirt, and he shivers. 

It is hot, though both of them deal with it fairly well as a matter of course. Lorenz is usually someone who can manage in a long-sleeved shirt and slacks even in hot weather, provided both are of appropriate fabrics of course. 

He feels the heat today, though, crawling under his collar and making his palms sweat. Lorenz cannot help himself. He's been thinking of dragging his tongue up the inside of Claude's thigh, about taking him there on the kitchen floor instead of affectionately chatting about the party, and not at all about the party itself, for hours now. And right now, he's certainly not thinking about how many plates he already has in his hand. His concentration slips, and so does his grip. _Melamine,_ he thinks, in a daze, _convenient._ They clatter but do not break as they drop.

Of course, Claude is right there, concerned but playful, enough that Lorenz suspects he's read his mind. 

"Everything okay over here?" It's low and teasing. Damn his perception... Lorenz's thought drifts off at the scent of faint citrus and pine, and an underlying amber...he closes his eyes and breathes for a moment.

Lorenz turns, quickly, with his own seductive little smile, and runs fingertips over the short-cropped hairs lining Claude's jaw. The pile of plates lies askew on the deck behind him, forgotten. 

"The party was a success, I think." He drops a quick kiss on waiting lips, and then buries his face in Claude's collar, breathing him in. A soft chuckle acknowledges him, vibrating against his lips, which have already found their way to Claude's neck, and his tongue, which darts out to taste. 

Lorenz's hands move, smoothing over Claude's clothes, unbuttoning and untucking his shirt, as he lavishes attention on Claude's neck, working his way to his collarbone. A faint hint of sweat and Claude's unforgettable scent roll through his senses, and he flicks his tongue behind Claude's ear to make him shiver. 

He's suddenly quite able to manage several things at once, moving and undressing and talking. 

"You have driven me to distraction this evening, sir." The backs of Claude's knees hit the fancy teak wood chaise with its pretty paisley cushions, and he sits down heavily. 

Cicadas buzz, and the thick warm air caresses their skin. Lorenz moves his body over Claude's for a longer kiss, deeper, to mingle the taste of the evening's strawberries with the familiar, longed-for taste of Claude's tongue. 

Lorenz is already fussing with Claude's belt, and a warm hand laid on top of his own lightly stops him, with a laugh. 

"Right here? Are you sure? You're not usually…" Not usually one for public displays of affection, he means. 

Lorenz just looks at him. They'd eaten lemon cake, and ripe, lush fruit, and quenched their thirst with sweet and sour drinks, and as all of it slid down his throat Lorenz thought only of the taste waiting for him beyond these pesky layers of fabric. The intoxicating flavor lying just behind his reach. He licks his lips, and holds Claude's verdant gaze with his own.

Is it the heat? The sweetness? Watching his charming husband laugh and play host, the wedding band still new on his finger? Or is he just always eager for this man and his body that makes Lorenz crave him so?

Lorenz tips his head, coquettish but earnest. He feels the curtain of his hair trail with the motion, heavy in the heat. 

"Please?"

Claude realizes he's serious, and desire grows in his gaze. He pulls Lorenz to him; languid, unhurried, stroking his hand against the shirt tacked to his back. It wouldn't be the first time Claude has covered his own blushing speechlessness with kisses, but Lorenz isn't about to complain.

Claude kisses like nothing else; like always, it spirals Lorenz down until he's dizzy. He gives as good as he gets, of course, and as their tongues tangle, Claude sinks back in unspoken surrender. Lorenz moves over him, claiming. He moves down his body with practiced ease but still the hunger of discovery. 

Pale shirt buttons are effortlessly flicked open in a slow, deliberate rhythm by Lorenz's fingers, stuttering only when Claude leans forward for his own taste of Lorenz's neck. His lips and tongue work together across warm skin, and Lorenz surrenders instantly, fingers pausing and holding onto Claude's shirt and a soft, needy sound escaping his throat. 

Claude blinks slowly, full, curling eyelashes lingering in the downward sweep. 

Lorenz bites his lip. 

The rest of Claude's clothes fall away as easily as the dishes that still lay scattered on the deck.

Lorenz parts Claude with his thumbs, gently, with the fondness of repetition, and gazes down at him over the planes of his exposed chest. He never stops being unfairly attractive. Lorenz blows a gentle, cool stream of air and watches it ruffle dark curls. The tense strain to strong thigh muscles is a pleasant reward, and he drops a kiss on one beloved leg before moving himself closer. 

His mouth is watering. His tongue reaches out to lick gently, tracing waiting folds with reverence, savoring the softness and feeling Claude react under him. Lorenz’s hand reaches up to smooth along Claude's stomach, and he feels it tremble and clench as he fans his fingers over sweaty skin. 

He presses in, sticky sweetness smearing his cheek. A needy sigh gusts forth from above him, leaning into and around the curve of a slow, lazy, late-summer breeze. The sun won’t be down for hours yet, and Claude’s skin is still as warm as high noon.

Lorenz’s fingers play in softly curling hair, and he closes his eyes, savoring and pressing, the caress of his tongue a delight for himself as much as it draws another short gasp from his lover. Lorenz feels dizzy; he feels drunk, even though none of the glasses he’s sipped tonight has had an ounce of alcohol. 

His tongue tingles against slick folds, and as he presses and licks around Claude’s swollen clit, there’s a small cry from his bronzed throat, gone as soon as it springs forth, carried away by humid air and drowned by cicadas and evening birdsong. His hips jerk up and he gasps, tight, and Lorenz dedicates himself.

He rides the rhythms of his husband’s body, bearing down and backing off, pulling him up and then letting him drift back down without quite throwing him over the edge. He’s waited for this all day; Claude can hold out a few moments.

As if in answer to the thought, fingers push into his hair, and fingertips graze across his scalp before Lorenz feels his hair twist into Claude’s grip. Now it’s his turn to make a small, impassioned sound.

Claude is clearly trying to hold still, but his hips twitch and Lorenz follows. He’s not had his fill quite yet, but almost. His tongue swipes up, pulling more of the sweet taste into his mouth. His own hand spreads wide on Claude’s thigh.

Lorenz hears tight breaths through teeth; the crisp sound of wavy hair against canvas as Claude tosses his head, and he’s there, pleasure rippling through his body and pouring, honeyed, onto Lorenz’s tongue. He drinks it in and looks for more, sucking lightly at Claude’s clit and rewarded with a pleasant shiver and a small laugh as Claude weakly pushes his head away. 

“No more, no more….I’m done.” Lorenz can hear the smile in the words. He looks up, wiping a glistening chin, to gaze tenderly into clear green eyes as the sun sets down behind the rolling hills.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is *kind of* a song fic, haha. Hopefully it was't too obvious. Definitely "inspired by."


End file.
